Jealousy
by animewiccan725
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Yamato and Rune have been together for a while and love each other deeply. Then Ultimo steps onto the scene as a new student and Yamato is enamored. Will they survive? Warning: Will at some point contain yaoi, so if you don't like it then don't read it!
1. Prologue

**Ok readers so I have a new story for all of you! This story takes place in a AU of Ultimo (tough to imagine but it's easier to do). I do not own Ultimo. This story contains references (and hopefully at some point lovely scenes of) yaoi love. Between who I have not yet decided, but it will be there. As always please R&R, thanks!**

Prologue

I had never seen anyone who was more beautiful than my Rune. Long silver hair flowed over delicate shoulders and past beautiful eyes. I had asked him once why his hair was silver and he just told me it was a family trait he'd been born with and I never doubted it.

I'd never doubted anything about him…about us and as far as I knew neither had he.

And then things had changed. But to tell the present you must first know the past, or so a friend told me once. So I'll start at the beginning of the end.

**Chapter 1 should follow in a few days (or sooner if I don't get sidetracked).**


	2. Chapter One: Introductions

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ultimo_, all characters are not my own but all ideas, actions, conversations and feelings are mine. Any likeness to real persons living or dead is pure coincidence. With the exception of Dr. Dunstan because he was actually modeled after Stan Lee.**

**Ok so I think this is actually the fastest I've ever written and typed something up that I actually like and am publishing! Thanks go to .Me for asking so much for me to continue this story. I haven't had anyone do that in a while. Hope you all enjoy, please read and review. Now to start the show!**

**Chapter One: Introductions**

The day started normally. I walked up to my locker and there he was: Rune, my lovely little silver-haired boyfriend. Rune and I had known each other since we were in elementary school. When we were in middle school I had announced my love for Sayama (a classmate and good friend) and she refused my affection. She said that she had feelings for someone else and that someone else dear to me cared for me deeply. The following day Rune announced his feelings to me and I accepted them. Partly now I realize because I was hurt by Sayama's rejection but also because I did care about Rune and I realized that at that moment. I don't know what made me accept them then but now I know it was because I'd cared and protected him since the very beginning of our friendship.

Rune and I had been together ever since. I'd never had reason to doubt him and I assumed he'd never had reason to doubt me either. I walked up behind Rune and turned him around surprising him with a kiss.

"Yamato, don't do that so suddenly! What if someone saw us?" Rune blushed. Although we had been together for a few years now only a handful of people knew about us.

"Oh don't worry…Everyone else is only paying attention to themselves."

"Rune, you're so cute when you blush like that. Did Yamato just kiss you? Why do I always miss it…?" Sayama said walking up to us.

"Sayama! Don't say things like that too loudly…" Sayama knew Rune's feelings about me before I did. I've never bothered to ask whether she noticed on her own or if told her. Guess it really doesn't matter anymore though. Ever since Rune told me how he felt she's been like this weird fan girl about our relationship.

"Oh don't worry about it. If anyone asks I'm just joking." Sayama smiled and laughed giving Rune even more reason to blush. The bell rang just then and Sayama walked away waving and telling us she see us at lunch.

"We should get going. C'mon Rune." I grabbed his hand and we walked towards our homeroom. This was about the only thing that Rune was comfortable with because it was kind of easy to hide if we walked just right.

We sat down and homeroom started, with the teacher giving roll call. The door opened up and some kid I'd never seen before walked in wearing our uniform. "Ok," the teacher told us, "I have a new student to announce. He just transferred in so please be nice. Everyone this is Karakuri Ultimo. He's come to us from the northern region of Hokkaido. Let's see where we can sit you…How about there in the back next to Rune."

Rune smiled, waved and the new kid walked towards the empty seat next to him. He had shoulder length red hair, pale blue-green eyes and small features. He wasn't much bigger than Rune actually, in size and stature. All in all, he was kind of cute but seemed a little…aloof and shy. And the look that he was always quiet, too quiet, almost to the point that he'd make a monk with a vow of silence seem like a blabbermouth.

They were across the room so it was tough to hear what they were saying but I managed to fill in the blanks. I imagine it went something like this –

"_Hi, I'm Rune. How are you today?"_

"_Hi, I'm Ultimo. I'm doing well and yourself?"_

"_Very well. Why don't you have lunch with us since I imagine you don't know anyone here?"_

"_Why thanks for asking, that would be great."_

"_Ok lets, pay attention since class is starting."_

And that was when Rune laughed and they both looked forward so I imagine that's how it went. Class continued after hours of torture called school, the lunch bell rang and I packed up my things. Rune and Ultimo came over as I was standing up and grabbing my things.

"So where do you want to eat lunch?" Rune asked.

"Why don't we go out and sit under the trees." I said as I looked out the window and then at the new kid.

"Oh, right, you two haven't been properly introduced. Yamato this is Ultimo and Ultimo this is Yamato."

"Hi." Ultimo said bowing to me, which was weird since we're probably the same age."

"It's ok dude, no need to be so formal. We're classmates." I told him and we started to walk out of the classroom.

"Sorry. I come from a very traditional family. It's just habit when I meet new people to bow to them." he said rather quietly. It was kind of tough to hear since his voice was very soft spoken.

"No problem. So why'd you move out here?" It was a standard question but he got even quieter (if it was possible), stopped walking and looked down. Rune and I both stopped and looked at him.

After a moment he looked back up and softly told us with a smile, "My dad moved here on business."

It was kind of weird but everything about him said "strange" so I didn't ask. In the hallway we ran into Sayama and again introductions were made. She walked with us to our lunch spot and then went to her own. Over lunch we continued talking, learning more about Ultimo and him learning about us. Getting closer and making friends is what we usually call it but with him it was more like teaching him how to act socially, or at least with people his own age. But like I said, everything about him said "strange"

"Hey Rune! Can you come help us with this quick?" came a yell from across the school lawn.

"Sure!" he yelled back. "I'll see you guys when class starts again." Rune got up and grabbed his things before leaving our spot leaving Ultimo and myself alone.

"So how do you like our school?"

"It's nice. Everyone's been real nice to me so far and I think I'm going to like it here." Ultimo suddenly got up and grabbed his things. "I'm going to go back to the classroom. You know if it's ok with you I'd like to hang out with you sometime after school one of these days. I really like you." He smiled and walked off.

I think that was the first time I'd blushed since Rune and I started dating. And that, my friends, was the beginning of the end…

**Please stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of Jealousy!**


	3. Chapter Two: Family Ties

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Ultimo,**_** all characters are not my own but all ideas, actions, conversations and feelings are mine. Any likeness to real persons living or dead is pure coincidence. With the exception of Dr. Dunstan because he was actually modeled after Stan Lee.**

**So here it is, chapter two. This is the quickest multi-chapter story that I think I've ever written, so be grateful. **_**Alternate**_** fans had to wait god knows how long for those chapters...But I digress. Anyway though please read and enjoy. Anyone who has any ideas for possible plot happenings be sure to let me know, although I think for once I might know how I want the story to go...So as always please read and review...praise and criticism is always appreciated (and very much needed for fueling my crack addiction)!**

**Chapter Two: Family Ties**

I don't know what it was about the way he said it but it seemed to stick with me…

"_I really like you."_

Maybe because it was just so casually said, or maybe it was because I didn't really know if he meant like he thought I was interesting and cool or if it was one of those crush-at-first-sight kind of things but it stuck with me. So much so that I got caught daydreaming about what he could have meant in class.

The end of the day bell rang and I gathered my stuff up to leave.

"Rune, do you want to do something today?" I heard Ultimo ask from across the largely empty room. I looked over at them.

"I have club today so I can't. Why don't you ask Yamato?" Rune smiled and Ultimo turned in my direction. When he saw me looking at him he called and asked, "Yamato, do you want to do something today?"

Since all I could think about was what he said I figured why not. I could ask him what he meant anyway. "Sure. Give me a moment to grab my stuff."

I picked up my bag and walked across the room. Rune was just heading out the door when he turned. "Yamato," and I looked over at him, "give me a call later." This was mainly said to remind me to do it because I was with company otherwise he'd have called me when he got done with his club activities.

"So what do you want to do?" I asked him.

"Hm…I don't know. What is there to do around here?" We walked out into the hallway and headed towards the front of the building.

"Well…there is a park that's not too far from here. Why don't we head over there to talk?" This was the perfect chance for me to ask.

"Ok. You'll have to lead the way. I don't really know my way around town yet."

We got to the gate and there was a car parked out front. It was a very nice car by the way. Ultimo walked over and the driver got out. They exchanged a few words and he walked back over to me.

"I just had to tell him that I wouldn't be home for a little while. So which way are we going?" He just looked at me and smiled like it wasn't odd that someone was coming to pick him up.

I just stared at him. "Why is there someone here to pick you up? Is it just because you're new or what?"

"No my father just likes to make sure that I make it to and from school safely. He did that at my old school too, after what happened." He slowed his walking and his eyes went down to the ground.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked seeing his face. It was like someone he loved had just died.

After a moment he caught up with me and smiled again. "No I'm alright. So is it close to here?"

I nodded and we kept walking. Soon we got to the park and I walked over to a quieter, shadier spot and sat down. Ultimo came over and sat next to me.

"You mentioned that you'd loved school for a while. So what was your school like before you came here?" I asked.

"It was great. I did love it. Almost everyone was nice, I had plenty of friends. I loved my foster family and I was in a bunch of different clubs."

"Foster family?" All throughout lunch he hadn't said a word about his family.

He nodded. "Yes. I lived with a foster family until about a year and a half ago. Then my real dad decided it was time that I come back home with him and I moved out of the Ekoda's house the following week."

"That sounds interesting. Did you always know that they weren't your real family?" There was more to Ultimo than I thought. Of course I'd only met him this morning so I didn't really have much to go on.

"No. When I was real little I thought I was one of them and my last name was even theirs. Then when I got into middle school they told me the truth. I was their adopted son. My dad was a friend of theirs and they agreed to look after me until he felt it was time for me to come home. And that's exactly what happened. I'm really glad that they weren't my real family though, because that means I have a larger family." He looked over at me and blushed all of a sudden. "Sorry if I was starting to ramble there."

"No it's ok, really. I live with just my mom and we get along alright but it could probably be better. How about you? What's it like living with your dad?" I had to find an opportunity to ask what I really wanted but this would work for now. It actually was interesting to listen to him.

"It's alright. I don't see him much during the week because I'm in school and he has a very demanding job. But we tell each other all about how things are going on the weekends."

"That's cool. Do you have any siblings?"

"A brother named Vice. But he doesn't live with us, and I've only met him once. You?" he actually seemed like he was interested too. This gave all the more reason to get to the real question.

"Nope, it's just me and mom." We sat in silence for a few minutes. And yet for some reason when the silence came up between us I couldn't bring myself to ask it. I didn't want our meeting to end yet, and I don't know why, so instead I asked, "So, um, you said that your dad's job was demanding…what's his job?"

"He's a private doctor."

"Oh that must be interesting." I finally thought of a way I could ask the question without it seeming like that was all I could think about. "Speaking of interesting. You said something that I thought was interesting after Rune left lunch today. You said that you really liked me. What did-" I was cut off when a phone rang very close by and I realized that it was mine. I pulled my phone out and looked at the caller ID. "Sorry, let me take this."

I stood and walked away from the tree answering the phone. "What do you want mom?"

"_Where are you? Did you forget that you were supposed to bring home that package from Mrs. Saitou's for me? I needed it by 3:30 and it's almost 3:30 now. It shouldn't have taken you that long to get to her house and-"_

Cutting her off as well, I replied "I stopped at the park with a friend and I'm still there. Sorry about the package, you'll just have to go get it yourself. I'll see you when you get home. Bye." I then very promptly hung up and turned my phone off. I know that I'll be yelled at when I get home but oh well. I can put that off as long as I need too. I walked back over and sat down.

"So what was I saying?"

"Something about what I said at lunch…" He looked at me confused and curious as to what I was going to say.

"Oh yeah that's right. You said that you really liked me. I just wanted to know what you meant by that." He blushed slightly but it was gone in a moment.

Looking away quickly he turned his head away slightly and started to speak. "Well, I-" and he himself was promptly cut off when an older looking gentlemen with glasses walked over.

"Where have you been? I told you to go straight home after school today. Instead Shinakio comes home telling me that you were running off with some boy that you met today and you wouldn't be back until late if you came back at all."

I blushed at this because that 'friend' was very obviously me.

"Don't worry. You know how he exaggerates things. I told him that I was going out with a friend that I met today and that I wouldn't be back until later. Oh, that's right. Let me introduce you. This is Yamato Agari, my new friend. Yamato, this is Dr. Roger Dunstan, my father."

**I do not own **_**Ultimo**_**, all characters are not my own but all ideas, actions, conversations and feelings are mine. Any likeness to real persons living or dead is pure coincidence. With the exception of Dr. Dunstan because he was actually modeled after Stan Lee.**


End file.
